Luxuria
by DeathRace6000
Summary: There is no love without pain.


Happy Easter everyone! Here's another one-shot (or possibly a full length story depending on how well it goes). Enjoy!

**Luxuria**

Sailor Moon looked down at the tip of the sword's blade that protruded from her stomach. Blood slowly crept from the wound, staining the surrounding fabric dark crimson. She stared in utter shock at the blade as it was dislodged from her body. A strong kick was delivered to the back of her knees and she plummeted forward, hitting the ground with a loud thud. She heard her arm crack as she fell on it at an unnatural angle, arousing a wave of nausea.

_"You are either mine or dead"_ Demando's words rang in her head.

She hadn't expected him to actually kill her. Or had she? Maybe? She couldn't remember. Her mind was fogged as memories swam left and right, arranging themselves into a final montage she was sure she'd watch as she slipped away. She could hear voices, screaming, uttering words she could not understand. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the tip of his black and white shoe and it gently prodded her, turning her over on her back. Her head fell limply to the side and she was treated to the vision of her guardians, her friends pounding helplessly with their fists on the electric barrier Demando had erected between them. They screamed and screamed for Demando to stop, but their pleas fell on deaf ears. She stared up at him with her clouded eyes and parted her lips to say something, but no words came forth. Various emotions danced the violet eyes she stared up at. Anger, lust, hate, sorrow, pity, and...love? No. Not love. She was dying. That's why she was seeing things that weren't there.

"You gave me no other choice" he whispered bitterly and knelt down to her. "This was the only way"

"The only way for what?" she croaked in reply.

She'd found her voice again. She reached for him, holding onto the sleeves of his jacket with her bloodied fingers that were only partially covered with bits of her gloves. She gave the fabric a forceful tug after he didn't respond for a few moments.

"The only way for what?" she pressed.

He smirked at her.

"You are mine, no matter what"

Sailor Moon screamed hoarsely as he plunged the sword into her again. An old wound reopened once more and blood trickled from it. Demando drug the tip of his finger through the liquid and lifted it to her face.

"We bleed the same"

Her hand quivered as she lifted it and tried to push Demando's own away. It made her sick. Somehow he enjoyed this. He was sick. She'd known it all along. Her eyes fluttered shut as she started to feel the life drain from her body.

"Goodnight, Serenity" his voice whispered.

* * *

Demando watched his servants dress her wounds from where he stood in the forest of marble columns. Her breathing was ragged and twice her body had been sent into a frenzy of spasms, quickly subdued by a paralytic administered to her from a small syringe. He'd known all along that she was going to live. She was strong, she could take any blow, she just didn't know it. This was her punishment for denying him what he wanted; her body, her allegiance, her obedience, her love. He'd gladly do it again if she resisted him. Eventually she would fall, realize the one she would bow to and submit to was Demando, and she would lay down her life if it meant pleasing him. He could hardly wait.

"It's done"

The servants bowed to him as he made his grand exit from the darkness and came to tower above the broken soldier. Her features were contorted into pain and fear as she restlessly tossed and turned in her tormented sleep. Although there was barely an inch of her not bruised or covered in bandages, she was absolutely exquisite.

"Leave" he commanded and the servants scurried out.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, creating a small dent in the mattress as it complied to his weight, and stroked her hair with his hands. The silken strands slipped through his fingers. He liked her this way. Unconscious, defenseless, and alone. His hands found their way to her sides, tracing the gentle curves of her body. She was young, but already so developed and _mesmerizing_.

_I don't want the Queen...I want her...I want the Princess..._

He'd decided that not too long before. He didn't want a woman who had been alive for hundreds of years, not opened to change. He wanted this girl. This girl with a head full of fantasies, never knowing what to expect. He wanted this young, moldable girl who would bend to his will.

He bent his head down and licked her pulse point, tasting her to see if she was as delicious as she smelled.

She was.

A weak moan escaped her lips and her eyes snapped open.

**_SLAP!_**

"Get away from me!" she screamed and raised her hand as she scrambled away from him.

Her back hit the bed frame with a loud crack. She bit her lip, attempting to block the pain, and glared daggers at Demando who remained where he had been. He smiled darkly at her.

"You killed me! Why am I still here? Or is this Hell?" she shouted frantically.

"I didn't land the fatal blow. You're still very much alive. But," he stared at her with his lusty, smoldering gaze. "If it feels like Hell, I would be honored to bring you pleasure worthy of Heaven"

She whimpered in fear and pressed herself against the bed frame, trying to put as much space between herself and Demando. The sixteen year old was very scared.

"Don't you dare come close to me! You know what I can do!" she threatened.

He chuckled at her empty threats as she shouted them at him, one after one. His hand darted out and captured her arm that rest at her side, jerking her forward onto him and sending her into a fit of pain. She swore she could feel her wounds tear open again. Her nails dug into Demando's jacket as she clutched his arm with a strong grip.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she cried into his shoulder.

"You put me through hell and I intend to return the favor" he growled.

"You said you loved me" she breathed. "But you lied. You feel only lust"

"There is no love without pain" he hissed and pushed her onto the bed.

He tore at the bandage covering her stomach, exposing the bloody flesh and raked his nails over it. Her agony filled screams penetrated every crack of the room. She begged for him to stop, she tried to push him off, but he remained over her, torturing her until she finally fainted from the shock. He smiled down at his handiwork as he wiped his hands on the wine colored sheets and climbed off of her. He called for another servant to redress her wound and triumphantly exited her room.

**End**

By now, everyone has figured out that I love writing Demando as a dark, disturbed person. He's so evil and creepy which I just love! I named the story after the sin of lust which I think is pretty fitting for this couple. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review (:


End file.
